The Meaning of a Name
by annaangel23
Summary: Lois and Clark look into some names and there meaning. Just a little fluff piece Clois hope you enjoy!


A/N: Alright I got this idea when I was looking up the meaning of my name. It's just a short little one shot, my first at that, so I hope you all enjoy! This is set sometime between season 8 and 9.

* * *

"Hey Smallville, ever wonder what your name means," Lois asked Clark as she entered the newsroom.

"What are you talking about Lois?"

"You know, like Emily in German means industrious one but in Latin it means flatterer. Ever wonder what your name means or what origin it's even derived from?"

Clark looked at her a little curious, almost wondering if she'd spiked a fever or something. "Are you feeling okay Lois," he asked as he put his hand to her forehead.

She swapped his hand away, "Yes I'm feeling fine," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering that's all." She avoided his gaze and started playing with some papers on his desk.

"Lois is there something you're not telling me?" Lois's head snapped up and she just shook her head. "Lois?"

She winced, "Okay fine, Brady has assigned us on a stupid fluff piece about the effect of naming your baby and what possible meanings might mean in their future, or something like that," she rolled her eyes at the undermining piece she had been assigned. "I'm an investigative reporter not a baby namer, or whatever! I do hard journalism not stupid fluff pieces!"

"Lois calm down," Clark said as he grabbed the sides of her arms gently. "Why don't you come over to the farm tonight and we can research it. You never know this might be a lot more fun than you're making it seem."

Lois considered this for a minute then finally agreed. "You better have some triple chocolate chunk ice cream there or I won't be very pleasant to work with," she said half teasing.

"I know and you know I always keep extra triple chocolate chunk ice cream in case you come over." She smiled at that. "I'll see you at six."

**

Lois approached the Kent farm door almost more eagerly than usual. "Knock, knock anyone home," she said as she entered into the house.

"Lois you're ten minutes late, right on time," Clark said with a little smile.

"Oh shut up, you're not much better Mr. 'I left my oven on and forgot to feed Shelby.' I'm surprised that dogs even alive still," Lois said teasingly.

"Well, let's quit stalling and get to work," Clark said as he went towards the living room.

"Do you have the ice cream?"

He handed her over a carton of triple chocolate chunks with a spoon and sat down on the couch. "There, happy?"

She smiled satisfied, "Very." She looked at all the books laid out on the table, "Geez Smallville, got enough books there."

"Well, I figured if we were going to make this accurate we should have books that are about origins of names," he said with a shrug.

She gave a little smirk, "What? Did you decide to check out the whole library?"

He blushed slightly, "Can we please get to work."

"Alright, whatever helps me get this done quickly." She sat down next to him on the couch and got out her laptop.

"What are you doing," Clark asked but then rolled his eyes knowing he just set himself up.

"I'm using this new found thing called technology Smallville. Maybe you should use it sometime." She rolled her eyes and went back to work on researching names. "Whoa, did you know that my name in Teutonic means holy?" Clark chuckled at this. "What?"

"Nothing Lois, I just find it funny that the first name you research is your own."

"Well, it is an important name you know," she said confidently. "Now, let me finish my analysis on my name." She cleared her throat, "In Hebrew my name is good and in Greek it means female warrior or mighty women. Also in German my name means famous warrior and from Biblical it means better. It can often be derived from the names Louise or Louis. Louise in Teutonic means female soldier, capable, charming, and intelligent." She smiled with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Well I think that fits me perfectly."

Clark just chuckled, "Does it also include dangerous, unpredictable, and reckless?" She just glared at him.

"No, but you know what Mr. Smarty pants? For that comment, you're name is next on my research list," she said with a victorious smirk. She started typing into her computer before she exclaimed, "Ahah! The meaning of Clark is dull, boring, and on who tends to vanish."

Clark looked at her disbelievingly, "Somehow I get the feeling that that's not the real meaning of Clark."

"So? What if it wasn't? That's my definitions," she said with a teasing smirk. "It really means scholar or clergymen. It's French. See? Now that was boring I think my definition was way better," she stated matter-of- fact.

"Hmm, I guess that suits me." He sat back and started reading his book again. "Did you know that Chloe in Greek means verdant or blossoming?"

"No, but I bet you didn't know that in Native American it means intelligent, wise, serious." Lois furrowed her brows. "I can understand the intelligent and wise but serious? I don't know if I've ever seen Chloe serious unless she was mad or something."

"Trust me I have," Clark grumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just saying that I think it suits her nicely. She can be serious when she wants something done," he suggested with a shrug. Lois chose to accept that.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, this is kind of fun, looking up people's name that we know." Clark nodded his head in response. "I'm going to look up Ollie's," she said excitedly. "Wow, there's one for Ollie and Oliver. Oliver often means olive tree which is a sign of peace and that is the French, Latin, and English meaning of the name. In German those his name means," she chuckled a little as she read over the screen.

"What? What does it mean in German," Clark asked eagerly

"It means elf army." Clark smiled finding it humorous in that that's pretty close to what he does as Green Arrow. "That suits him. In Biblical times the olive tree was often a sign of, not only peace, but also fruitfulness, dignity, and beauty. Ollie is derived from the name Oliver so it's the same."

"Okay my turn," Clark said eagerly like a kid wanting to open his present on Christmas. "I'm going to look up Tess's name."

"Figures," Lois said as she rolled her eyes and grumbled.

Ignoring her comment Clark continued, "Tess is derived from the name Teresa meaning harvester in Greek." Clark slumped a little disappointed. "Well, that's no fun. I get to go again."

"Not a chance buddy. It's my turn and I'm looking up…Lana next." She glanced over at him to see if he had a reaction but he seemed to dismiss the name a little too easily. "Lana in Greek means light. In Celtic/ Gaelic it means attractive, peaceful. In Hawaiian Lana means afloat; calm as still waters. In English it's an abbreviation of Alana and means fair and good-looking." Lois frowned slightly.

"Well, that's interesting, "Clark said trying to break the silence.

"It's funny that her name means calm as still water, but all the time she lived in Smallville your guys' relationship didn't seem very calm." Clark's face saddened at remembering the times together they shared. He was over her but thinking about their relationship kind of brought him down. Lois saw his expression and cupped her hand over his. "I'm sorry Smallville I know that's a soft spot for you I didn't mean to," she got quiet.

"No, I'm over her. It's just thinking about our relationship and how much of a roller coaster it was, it makes me wish I'd cut it off sooner. To save us both the pain, you know?" Lois gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I understand. Been there done that," she said with a little wink. Before Clark could ask for her to elaborate on that she quickly changed the subject. "Okay, I'm going to look up Brady now."

"Hey, I thought it was my turn."

"Nope, it's still mine," she said smiling confidently. He just stuck his tongue out on her.

"fine," he said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a little kid.

"Oh there, there Smallville. You'll get your turn soon enough." She typed some more and sat up when she got her answer. "Brady means broad or spirited in most languages."

"Okay, now it's my turn," Clark said jumping excitedly.

"Wow, calm down there Smallville. You look like a little kid on Christmas."

Clark just rolled his eyes, "You know since we're bringing up ex's, I think I'll look up A.C." Lois glared at him.

"Oh yah, bring up the ex I only went out with for like a week," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Arthur's Celtic meaning is noble strength or strong as a bear. Most other derivations come from the Celtic meaning."

"There, are you happy now Smallville?"

"Yes, now it's your turn."

"Since we're going on the ex's route here, might as well not break the chain. I'll look up Alicia." Lois paused to make sure Clark didn't get mad or anything. To her surprise he looked quite calm. "Alright, Alicia is English, Swedish, German, Teutonic, Greek, and Hispanic. The English meaning is 'of noble birth.' The Swedish meaning is truth. The German meaning is sweet. The Teutonic meaning is Noble humor. The Greek meaning is honest. Lastly, the Hispanic meaning of Alicia is truth; the protector." Lois went quiet to see if Clark had anything to say to that, but she was met with silence.

"You know, in the time I knew her most of those do describe her. She was honest, well to me at least, and she was sweet. Even you can't deny that." Lois simply just nodded her head. "You know the one thing I remember most is when I found her dead." Lois just sat there silent remembering the look of hate in his eyes. She wished to never see that look in Clark's eyes again. "I wanted to kill whoever did this to her. You were there and you comforted me. You prevented me from doing something I shouldn't do." He looked up at her with sincerity in his eyes. "You know, I never did thank you for that."

Lois took a deep breath, "In the long run Smallville, I think you did. I mean, you've saved my life enough times after and even took a bullet for me."

"Yeah but, I still feel like I need to repay you," he said solemnly. She got up and sat next to him. She started leaning her head in and stopped just for a second before she lightly kissed him on the lips.

"There, you repaid me. Are you happy now?"

He blushed a little and had the goofiest grin on his face. "I'll take that as a yes," she said with a wink. "Now, let's get back to this article or Brady will have both our butts."

The rest of the night was pretty routine. They finished the article, watched a movie, and then got ready for bed.

"You sure you don't want your bed Smallville," Lois asked yawning.

"Yeah I'm sure. This isn't the first time I've had to sleep on the couch Lois. Plus, you look like you're about to collapse."

"Alright well, night Smallville," she said groggily.

"Lois, you have to get up off the couch if you want me to sleep here." All he got in reply was just some mumbling on her part. "Lois," he said shaking his head laughing lowly. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bed and laid her down under the covers. He kissed her head lightly. "You'll always be strong, beautiful, and charming in my book no matter what it says you're name means." With that he shuts the door and heads down stairs not knowing a very awake Lois was listening.

The End

* * *

A/N: Well, you know what to do R&R ;)


End file.
